


The Healer

by pixellatedsparks



Series: There's no plan (series) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, No use of y/n, Pre-Canon, can be read as a stand-alone fic (but will be preface for a series), healer reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixellatedsparks/pseuds/pixellatedsparks
Summary: The reader basically gets some unwanted advances from some creep on Nevarro (nothing too dire, tags are just in case), and so happens to stumble into the Mandalorian in the middle of it
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: There's no plan (series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157786
Kudos: 3





	The Healer

Sighing you swirled the spotchka in your glass, it had been a tiring evening and you were kicking yourself again for telling Karga that you’d be available any hour, what you had meant was that if it was a serious injury to not hesitate to wake you up so you could attend to it; the reality ended up being attending to injured hunters or quarries nearly as soon as they landed back onto Nevarro.  
Being one of the few non-droid healers in the area, let alone one that would (and could) work with the Guild could be taxing, you were paid only when someone needed help, and whilst the work was steady it could be unpredictable. 

Despite the tiredness, though, this was a relatively rare event, you were celebrating your sudden flush of credits by having a drink at the bar, excited for the days ahead of you and thanking the wretched soul who had been dragged through the Guild and paid you handsomely to stitch them up.

Your reverie was soon burst, though, when someone sidled up on your right uncomfortably close, a youngish bounty hunter you vaguely recognised as someone who frequented the cantina of the guildhall, he faced you with a sly grin.

“Hey sweetheart, can I get you another?”

“Gavyn.” You plucked the name from somewhere, sure that that was the name is buddies had called him. This wasn’t the first time that you had had dealings with him; well, you mostly kept to yourself, but it was hard not to overhear his comments to his friends about you when you happened to pass by them. “I can pay for my drinks just fine, thanks.” You replied. 

Gavyn chuckled. “Oh, so you _do_ know me then, been keeping tabs on me, huh? But I insist, I’ll pay for-” The hunter was trying to flag the bartender over to refill your drinks, but you pushed his hand down onto the bar’s surface.

“- _Save it, Gavyn_ – I’m here to drink alone.” You cut him off. To your amazement Gavyn seemed undeterred, deftly threading his fingers through yours to hold your hand.

“ _Come on_ , don’t be like _that_ ,” he drawled, eyes wandering over you, “let me buy you a drink – change your mind?”

Heart picking up pace now, you quickly abandoned your stool and wrenched your hand away from his. _Great, just great_ , you thought, _exactly what I needed today_.

Ignoring the man at the bar, you were able to pace your way through the crowd to the other end of the cantina and spotted a booth, seeing someone in full armour sitting at the empty table.

**_The mandalorian._ **

You'd seen glimpses of him before and heard some of the whispers about mandalorians, though you didn’t know how much of it was true or exaggerated. Having only caught a glint of the helmet before, as they left a meeting with Karga, now you noticed just how much it shined despite the lack of light in the dim guildhall, and where the dull paint on the main body of the armour had been chipped away from wear.  
The mandalorian posed a silent and intimidating figure, and so taking a deep breath, you decided to bite the bullet and ask to sit next to them, as their booth was the only one with a seat left. A bit of a foolish gamble, but you were willing to try… 

“Hi – um, mind if I sit here?” You asked quietly, seeing a slight nod from the helmet almost as quickly as you had asked, you slid into the seat available. “Thanks.” You sighed in slight relief and felt the silence of your present company wash over you. 

It was… fairly pleasant, sitting with someone you assumed wouldn’t mind skipping unnecessary pleasantries, though the unease from earlier hadn’t entirely dissipated, you placed a hand onto your opposite arm and wandered whether it was safe to order another drink for a while before the silence was broken. 

“You aren’t with the guild.” Was what came softly pitched through the modulator, making you look up in surprise. 

“No, more – affiliated, you might say.” You said before adding with a shrug, “I’m a healer – well, mostly anyway…” 

“Mostly?” 

“Well, I’ve at least met half of the Guild members here already and I haven’t been here that long, but-” You sighed, sinking a little further into the seat. “-droids like those IG units are becoming a bit more popular these days.”  
You smiled wryly. Mando didn’t seem to stay on Nevarro for long, you’d heard that the mandalorians didn’t take off their armour, perhaps that was true, but even if people didn’t want aid, they wanted supplies and you’d never even sold so much as a bacta patch to him. “Probably why you haven’t seen me around, yet – they say you’re the best in the parsec, right?” 

“I don’t know what they say.” Mando sighed, turning his face to the crowded hall. 

You arched a brow at the modest statement but decided to change topic. “You waiting for someone?” 

“Greef Karga, I thought he’d be here by now.” 

“Oh, haven’t seen him around in a while, apparently Guild business has been done for the week – or that’s what I’ve heard at least.” You heard the mandalorian swear under his breath. 

“How long is a while?” 

“About… two or three days.” You hummed. 

Mando turned his head back to you leaning in, voice low. “Your ship is at the landing bay?” 

“I- um, yes?” You replied, astonished. 

“Good, then walk ahead of me in that direction, I’ll follow - should keep that creep off your tail.” 

“How did you…?” You shook your head. Stupid question. “Never mind - I’m going.” 

To his word, the mandalorian followed a pace behind as you strode through the hall and into the fading light of the evening over the city.

There was no such luck, though, as soon as you got to the end of the street, you realised he must have been following you out as the young bounty hunter started calling over to you.  
You sighed heavily, about to turn to confront him - for good this time- when you felt Mando gently push you forward. “Keep walking.” 

“Hey! Mando! Come on – save some for the rest of us!” Gavyn called out, some others chuckling along. Clearly not a man with self-preservation in mind, you thought.  
“Baby, I could give you a better time!” Another added. 

You turned your face to the visor beside you, giving Mando a shake of the head, worried but resolute; the man was drunk yet had clearly lost no interest, you could handle this you handled lots of things by yourself so far.  
Though, you noticed that the mandalorian remained in his stance, fists clenched as you both turned around to the creep sauntering up to you. 

Without warning though, Mando gained onto the creep before either of you could react and punched him in the face, sending the man onto the ground and kicking up a little of the dust off from the path as he squirmed.

“Back off.”

You covered your mouth as you huffed a laugh.

“Alright, let’s go.” Mando said coolly, continuing your walk.

"Thank you, Mando.” He gave a shrug in return. You couldn’t help but smile in amusement as you looked back at the guy dusting himself off and cursing. “Looks like I owe you.”

“Not at all.”

You nod, spotting the familiar small cruiser ahead. “Well, this is my ship – safe travels Mando.”

You turn to see him leaving and sigh.


End file.
